Red Hands
"We are the Emperor's Red Hand, the one that tears out the still- beating heart of His foes!" '' ''- ''Uriel Itharsis, chapter master of the Red Hands The Red Hands are a 21st Founding Blood Angels successor chapter, and one with quite a infamous reputation. Instead of the Red Thirst, the Red Hands suffer from a mutation known by them as the Hunger, which makes them crave flesh instead of blood. This, in addition to the Black Rage, has given them a grim reputation and many have described the Red hands as insane cannibals. History The Red Hands are the result of a failed attempt by the Adeptus Mechanicus to cure the Blood Angels gene seed of the Red Thirst mutation, but instead of curing it, the Mechanicus instead created a new mutation, the Hunger. This mutation is caused by a defect in the Omophagea organ, making them crave flesh instead of blood and has also resulted in several flesh- eating rituals used by the Red Hands to abate the Hunger for a time. Unfortunately, the Hunger has given this otherwise noble chapter a bad name, and like most cursed founding chapters the Red Hands are openly mistrusted by the rest of the Imperium, and are and are generally given a wide berth. This however has resulted in the Red Hands trying to prove themselves to the rest of the Imperium, undertaking several tasks that were to dangerous or suicidal even for space marines and as a result the Red Hands are currently under strength. Notable Campaigns The Cleansing of Eberus- 745.M41- The Red Hands 2nd Company are called upon to cleanse Hive World Eberus of a growing genestealer cult. It is later found that a Tyranid Broodlord infected the Hive. The Hive World is cleansed after a solid year of close- quarters fighting between the genestealers and terminator- armored Red Hands with heavy losses on the part of the second company. The Enternity War- 812.M42- A warband of the World Eaters traitor legion assaults Agri- World Raseus Ultima, killing thousands of innocents in the name of the Blood God. The Red Hands 5rd company is sent to combat the forces of Chaos, but is dangerously outnumbered by the sheer amount of Chaos Space Marines and Khornate worshipers. After a drawn out campaign the Red Hands win the day, but the 5th company is all but decimated. The Second Cleansing of Eberus- 867.M41- The space hulk ''Harbringer of Doom appears over Erberus. The once extinct genestealer cult re-surges, and the Red Hands 2nd Company is called upon once again to cleanse Eberus. This time however, the Red Hands are assisted by one of their brother chapters, the Flesh Tearers. Together the two Blood Angels successor chapters send Terminator Squads to both Eberus and the space hulk, cleansing both despite even heavier losses than the first cleansing. The Scions of Sanguinius Conclave- 999.M41- The Red Hands 3rd company convened with the other Blood Angels Successors on Baal, and took part in the defense against the Bloodfiends as well as the Tyranids and forces of Chaos. The Red Hands received a small tithe of recruits from the Blood Angels as a reward. Organization The Red Hands are semi codex chapter with an organization much like that of their parent chapter, the Blood Angels. They have 10 companies but also have a Death Company, which is quite large. All of the companies have an excessive amount of assault squads, and the Red Hands also have a small cadre of Furioso Dreadnoughts. Companies 1st Company "Sons of Sanguinius"- Captain Raziel 2nd Company "Brazen Guard" - Captain Ithuriel 3rd Company "Warriors of Blood" - Captain Daidriel 4th Company "Berserkers" - Captain Tharael 5th Company "Predators" - Captain Azorion 6th Company "Skyborn" - Captain Jaedriel 7th Company "Black Souls" - Captain Orion 8th Company "Dawnguard" - Captain Lachrael 9th Company "Seekers" - Captain Mephistion 10th Company "New Bloods" - Captain Sidriel Chapter Fleet The Red Hands are known to have the following ships in their chapter fleet: Sacrifice (Battle- Barge) Red Death (Battle- Barge) Indomitable Fate ''(Strike Cruiser) ''Reaver ''(Strike Cruiser) ''Angel's End ''(Strike Cruiser) ''Hellstorm (Strike Cruiser) Elysium (Strike Cruiser) Combat Doctrine The Red Hands prefer close- quarters combat, often making use of jump packs and assault bikes to close the distance between them and the enemy. The also have a large number of Dreadnoughts, which the Red Hands deploy via drop pods. Their Death Company is also deployed frequently, since it is quite large, and is used primarily to crack open the enemy lines to make way for the rest of the Red Hand's forces. While this offensive strategy has it's benefits, the Red Hands have a tendency to get carried away, often not stopping until the enemies' forces are completely obliterated. Chapter Culture The Red Hands are very fond of symbolism. For example, their armor's hands and wrists are red to symbolize the blood on their hands, both that of enemies and allies. This serves as a grim reminder that time and time again, a Red Hand has succumbed to the Black Rage or the Hunger in the middle of a battle, lashing out at friend and foe alike. This guilt, combined with the fact that all Red Hands are destined to fall to one of their twin curses, has resulted in the Red Hands having a fatalistic demeanor. Most are very grim and serious- minded, knowing that all they can do is to fight and win glory for their chapter before they succumb to either. The Hunger is a serious concern of the Red Hands. It's urges are even stronger than that of the Red Thirst, and some neophytes succumb just days after being fully initiated. To combat this the Red Hands created the Rite of Flesh and Bone, a ritual which sates the Hunger for a long period of time. While the exact implications of this ritual are unknown it's clear that the Red Hands would like very much to keep it a secret. The Red Hands are actually a very religious chapter, praying to their primarch Sanguinius and the Emperor on a daily basis. However they consider themselves to less of the Emperor's Angels and more like his wayward children, knowing that they are anything but perfect, and trying their hardest to live up to the name of Adeptus Astartes. Homeworld and Recruitment The Red Hands homeworld is a feral world called Asphodel. Most of the planet's terrain is barren wasteland, forcing the nomadic human tribes who live there to constantly search for food and water. Battles with other tribes over resources and even cannibalism are very common, happening almost on a weekly basis. The Asphodites, as they are called, worship a version the god- emperor known as the Father. It's said that the Father only rewards the strongest of the strong, and those who truly prove themselves are taken by his Angels of Death to fight amongst his heavenly armies. This legend actually describes the Red Hands recruitment process, and they encourage this myth as a way to gain more recruits. Fortress- Monastery The Red Hand's Fortress- Monastery is the Redmount, a citadel carved from a massive mountain of white granite. It's named so because when the sun sets the white stone appears blood- red. It's considered to be a holy place by the Asphodites, where the Father's Angels dwell and ascend to the heavens, so they give the place a wide berth. This suits the Red Hands just fine. Chapter Livery and Appearance The Red Hands' armor is white and red, with squad and company markings made out in red as well. Honor marks and decorations are gold. Members of the death company repaint the white parts of their armor black. The Red Hands themselves have tanned, dark skin and dark hair, as well as unnaturally long, sharp teeth. Most still have tribal tattoos from their days as Asphodite warriors. A few even have ritual scars that they inflict upon themselves to keep the Hunger at bay. Heroes Chapter Master Uriel Itharsis - The Red Hands' third chapter master and wielder of the Caro Reddite, a master- crafted eviscerator chainsword. Reclusiarch Sarion Tachieal - the Reclusiarch of the Red Hands, and the chapter's spiritual liege. His wisdom has seen the Red Hands through many dark days. Allies The Blood Angels- Ever since the Scions of Sanguinius Conclave, the Blood Angels and the Red Hands have maintained a close bond. The Flesh Tearers - Since the two chapters are so similar, the Flesh Tearers are one of the few real allies the Red Hands have. The Dauntless AngelsThe Dauntless Angels- One of the few members of the Blood Angels Successors that accept the Red Hands as their brothers the violent and prideful Dauntless Angels hold the Red Hands high as their finest brothers. However tensions arise when the Red Hands see the Dauntless Angels not only utilizing their rage but embracing it. (Feel free to add more) Enemies The Inquisition - Due to their cannabalistic tendancies, the Ordo Hereticus maintains a close watch on the Red Hands, and a few more puritan Inquisitors would love to see them purged. (feel free to add more) Quotes By: "We have fought and bled for this Imperium, in the name of our Primarch and our Emperor, and yet they still persecute us?!" - Unknown Red Hand "They say we are tainted, and undoubtably so, but we gain strength from this. We know we are far from perfect, and so we seek to prove ourselves in His name. We may not be the Angels that this Imperium wants us to be, but we fight on, knowing we fight for this Imperium!" - Reclusiarch Tachieal, during a sermon About: "Give me a reason, and I will see you tainted filth purged from this Imperium." ''- ''Unknown Inquisitor (feel free to add more) Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding Category:40kfan